missgrandslamfandomcom-20200213-history
MGSO Universe 2010
MGSO Universe 2010, the 11th MGSO Universe pageant, was held at the Mandalay Bay Events Center in the Mandalay Bay Resort and Casino, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA on August 23, 2010. Stephany Ortega of Uruguay was crowned MGSO Universe 2010 by outgoing titleholder Rachael Finch of Australia. Stephany Ortega is 1.73 m, she won the title at aged 20. Result 2010 Placements Continental Performance Continental Best Performance *Africa: Hellen Dausen of Tanzania placed 4th *Americas: Stephany Ortega of Uruguay placed 1st *Asia-Pacific: Venus Raj of Philippines placed 3rd *Caribbeans: Mariana Paola Vicente of Puerto Rico placed 5th *Northern Europe: Rozanna Purcell of Ireland placed 2nd *Southern Europe: Angela Martini of Albania placed 6th Miss Grand Slam Continental Face Nominees ::The most beautiful girls in each continent, each region will send one girl to compete the coveted title "Goddess Face" in the grand final." Contestants Perfomance in Miss Grand Slam ::Only those who made a top 15 placements or won any special awards would be listed ''. 2010 Performance Top 5 *MGSO Universe 2010, Stephany Ortega from Uruguay finished as '''10th'. *1st Runner-up, Rozanna Purcell from Ireland, was crowned Miss Grand Slam 2010 and won double awards "Goddess Face of the Year" & "Continental Face Northern Europe". *2nd Runner-up, Venus Raj (Phillipines) placed 12th and won "Miss Mermaid". *3rd Runner-up, Hellen Dausen (Tanzania) won "Continental Face Africa" and finished as 106th. *4th Runner-up, Mariana Vicente (Puerto Rico) won "Continental Face Caribbean" and won a top 5 title Miss Genbu (4th runner-up). Top 20 *Albania's Angela Martini won a top 5 title Miss Suzaku (2nd runner-up) and won "Miss Hagoromo". *Thailand's Fontip Watcharatrakul won "Continental Face Asia-Pacific" and finished as 11th. *Ximena Navarrete from Mexico placed as 6th. Contestants Perfomance in Miss Universe *1st runner up (Ireland): Top 10 *2nd runner up (Philippines): 4th runner-up *4th runner up (Puerto Rico): Top 10 Top 10 *Albania: Top 10 *Russia: Top 15 Top 20 *Thailand: Miss Photogenic, Best National Costume *Colombia: Top 15 *Mexico: Miss Universe 2010 Historical significance *'Uruguay' made her first winner with only 2 placements in 11 years, her last placement was made by Nicole Dupont who was placed 12th in 2004. *Countries that placed in the top 20 the previous year were Albania (from 7th to 6th), Colombia (from 4th to 15th), Ecuador (placed 9th in second consecutive time), Ireland (from 8th to 2nd), Israel (from 15th to 12th), Puerto Rico (from 17th to 5th), Russia (from 6th to 10th), Venezuela (from 2nd to 18th). *5 countries placed their highest ever in the pageant, they were Ireland (2nd), Philippines (3rd), Albania (6th), Slovakia (7th), Honduras (8th). *'Venezuela' has the longest streak of placements from 2005 to 2010, made two top 20, two 4th runner ups, one 2nd runner up , one 1st runner up. *'Colombia' placed for the third consecutive time. *'Albania', Ecuador, Ireland, Israel, Puerto Rico, Russia'placed for the second consecutive time. *'Slovakia last placed in 2001. *'Honduras' last placed in 2002. *'Switzerland'last placed in 2004. *'Bahamas' last placed in 2005. *'Trinidad & Tobago' last placed in 2006. *'Philippines', Poland last placed in 2007. *'Japan', Mexico, Thailand last placed in 2008. Coincidentally, Japan placed 11th in 2003, 2008, 2010. *'Tanzania' placed for the first time in the 11 year history of the pageant. *Americas delegates dominated the top 20 for the third consecutive time with 6 placements. Gallery File:Mu10hotpicks.PNG|MGSO Universe 2010 Top 20